


Dry Spell

by Tarlan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is in the middle of a dry spell, seemingly with no end in sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **MMoM** 2012 - Day 11

"Ah, Kiki," he murmured, recalling blue eyes and a sexy laugh, and that little thing she did with her tongue that... He moaned softly in remembrance but it still wasn't enough, so he let his mind wander to other one night stands. Maggie. Jamie. Susan with the big...

"Yeah," he moaned before groaning in frustration when an orgasm continued to elude him.

This was ridiculous. This sort of thing never happened to him. Couldn't happen to him. Yet he hadn't managed a climax in four days. The spirit was willing, and even the flesh judging by the hard cock in his hand, and yet he couldn't seem to finish the job. It was embarrassing, and if anyone on the team found out about his dry spell then he'd never be able to live it down.

He flopped back on the bed, giving his aching hand a break, aware that he would find it hard to sleep for yet another night, catching only brief naps that did little to ease his exhaustion.

Perhaps it was too soon. Yeah. That was it. It was too soon after recovering from the latest injury sustained in the line of duty. Or maybe he simply needed to relax, needed to just let it happen.

Tony closed his eyes and touched himself again, trying not to pull any images into his mind, but they came anyway. Except they were not the images he usually drew upon, but of blue eyes that could be gentle or fierce, of a mouth that could be a hard slash or a brilliant smile. With it came memories of touches--a slap to the back of his head, a press on his arm, and on those rare occasions, Gibbs would hold Tony's face in his hands and lean in, almost close enough to kiss.

His desperately needed orgasm washed over him with the same gentleness as those hands cupping his face, drawing a sob from him. It was so stupid to fight this, or to even think he could fight this, so he let the images of Gibbs play through his mind as he basked in the after shocks of pleasure.

Too tired to move, he fell into even more desperately needed sleep as his dry spell finally came to an end.

END


End file.
